


All Tied Up

by downitss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dominant/Top Dean, Fingerfucking, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downitss/pseuds/downitss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has Cas tied down, and uses a toy to win his pleasure. Mostly porn. Okay, all porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Dean ran a hand up Cas’ chest, feeling the sticky sweat of a man who was so gone he could barely speak. 

He had crudely tied Cas to the post of his bed using his tie. Though not very neat, it was effective, and it held the angel in place. In addition to the tie, Dean had pulled out an old toy of his, and with Cas’ permission had fitted the ball into his mouth and fastened it behind his head, the clasp knotting in his tangled locks. Cas was breathing heavily, huffing around the gag as Dean slowly explored every inch of his body.

He leaned down, and lazily ran his lips across his lovers erect nipple, gently nipping at the tip, then sucking just until Cas relaxed, only to playfully bite it again, making the man beneath him to yelp in indignation. Cas glared down at Dean, who raised his eyebrows and smirked, but continued with what he knew Cas wanted. While running one of his hands through Cas’ sweat soaked hair, his other drifted down to his neglected cock, brushing over the tip, and as Cas thrusted up into the friction, began to slowly milk it, taking his time to rub his thumb over the slit. Every time Cas would throw his hips into Dean’s hand, Dean would pull back a little bit, never giving Cas the advantage, causing him to emit small pleading sounds, weak whines escaping his throat. 

Dean grinned, then removed his hand from Cas’ hair to reach into his bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube, and with some difficulty coated his hand in it, letting the excess run down his arm and drip onto Castiel’s chest. His other hand still working away at the angel’s reddened cock, he leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on his lovers forehead, then placing his own cheek on the other mans, began to whisper comforting nothings into his ear as he started to slowly ease the first finger into his hole. As Cas’ breath caught, Dean paused; reassuring him that everything was okay, that he would go as slow as he needed to. When his breathing became normal again, Dean slowly continued to inch his way into the tight hole, until his whole finger had disappeared. Kissing down Castiel’s neck and letting him adjust to this newfound presence, Dean started to pull back out, making Cas whine in annoyance, only to find dean to begin inserting a second finger to accompany the first. Castiel’s yelp was muffled by the gag, and as Dean worked his fingers inside of him, Cas spread his legs further and raised his hips to give Dean an easier angle, breath hot on Dean’s neck. Dean scissored his fingers inside of him, and after a couple of minutes, pulled back out. Cas tried to wiggle down back onto to fingers, but the tie held him in place, and he let out a moan of desperation.

Dean stepped back off of Cas, and strode over to his chest of drawers. Cas tried to arch his head up to see what dean was doing, and saw him remove a small shoebox from the bottom drawer. He took the lid off, and seemed to contemplate something before removing an object. Cas couldn’t see clearly what it was from the angle he was at, but when Dean turned around to face him, he drew in a sharp breath as he realized what Dean planned to do. Dangling from his hand were anal beads, bright blue ones at that. Cas’ face flushed bright red, and Dean came over, first coating the toy in a gratuitous amount of lube, and then positioning himself on his knees between Cas’ legs, and propped up each of them on either of his shoulders. Dean gazed down at Cas, fully exposed, cock flush with his stomach, dripping precome, and his hole twitching. Castiel, embarrassed at the way Dean was looking at him, closed his eyes, and turned his head into the pillow in an attempt to hide his face. Dean snapped at Cas, telling him to look at him while he was doing this, that he wanted to see his big pretty eyes as he filled him up. Obediently but reluctantly, Cas turned to face Dean, and opened his eyes, earning praise from Dean. 

Slowly, Dean began to ease the first bead into Cas’ ass, finding resistance at first, but then it disappeared. Cas began to moan, and as Dean made his way down the string, Cas’ moans got louder and more breathy. By the fifth bead, his whole body was quivering, aching from pleasure. With the sixth and final bead, Cas let out a howl, and began to babble beneath the gag. Dean looked down and admired his work, and placed a kiss on the angel’s reddened hole.

Cas threw his head back in exhaustion, then let out a yell as dean began to pull the beads back out with his teeth. With each pop, Cas’ body shook more and more, until at the third to last bead his body was racked though with an orgasm so strong is stopped his breath altogether, cum shooting out the tip of his cock, coating his stomach. Dean continued to pull at the beads, helping Cas ride out the orgasm, until they were all loose and Cas was left in a sweaty heap, huffing at his gag. Dean reached up to undo it, and before Cas could fully catch his breath again, dean planted his lips onto the other man’s, easing his mouth open, and letting his tongue explore. He pulled back, and released Cas from his bonds, allowing him to sit up next to him.

Cas grinned at Dean, who smiled back, and got up to put the toy away. 

Leaning up from putting away the box, he was met with a gentle hand on his back. Cas stood behind him, a mischievous look in his eye. Before Dean could ask what he was doing, Cas lowered himself to his knees, and took Dean in his mouth. Dean gasped, head falling back onto his shoulders, as he moaned from the sensation. Cas worked at the tip, licking the slit, then took it into his mouth until he had no more room. He began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking eagerly at his lover’s cock. Dean stared down at him, and gently placed a hand in his hair. It wasn’t long before Cas had Dean coming, swallowing all of what he could, and licking up the rest. 

He got off his knees, now red from the hard floor, and kissed Dean. As Dean felt his own taste in his mouth, he laughed, giggles filling the room as he was joined by Cas. They looked deep into each others eyes, and rested their foreheads together. If this wasn’t love, Dean didn’t want to know what was. 

He pecked a kiss on Castiel’s red lips, then sauntered over to the shower. With a moment of hesitation, Cas smirked, then followed after Dean. 

The day was not over yet.


End file.
